


Dropped

by Acezes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acezes/pseuds/Acezes
Summary: In which a man is thrown out of his hotel and cannot withdrawal money from a bank. He is akumatized into Bitter Beggar, who Ladybug recognized from his coin. Chat asks how she knows this, but she refuses to say. They defeat Bitter Beggar with Chat’s cataclysm, and LB purifies the akuma. All is well, until Chat picks up something she drops.





	Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> drink tea and read marichat
> 
> Note>> this is going to be a comic posted on my tumblr Acezescomics or Acezes. I'll link it in the comments when it's up.

The man hummed to himself pleasantly, flicking a coin in his hand and catching it in his other. He walked the streets of Paris; he didn’t have a specific goal in mind, but as a tourist, just walking through the city of lights was satisfactory. He wasn’t a very rich man, and couldn’t afford to constantly be at a museum, after all.

As he was turning a corner, a delicious smell wafted from a doorway. A bakery stood before him, its windows lined with cakes, croissants, and various other confections. The man smiled and walked inside. “I’m a tourist, after all,” he said to himself.

A petite girl, most likely a teenager going to high school, with blue pigtails and bluebell eyes smiled friendly at him. With one last flick of his coin, he waved at her, and then pocketed his treasure. She waved back before resuming attending another guest. When the exchange was over, he walked over to the girl.

“What do you recommend?” He asked. He looked around the store to find it was more homely on the inside than most of Paris seemed to be.

“Everything here is good, but we have a new recipe for croissants. You should try some!” She responded kindly.

“Alright, I’ll take two. One with chocolate frosting!” He added excitedly. The girl put his order carefully in a bag and asked him for the amount due.

“Cash or credit?”

“Cash. I never use credit. I like the feel of money.” He handed her enough euros to cover it. Just as she handed him his change back, he shook his head fervently.

“No, you keep it. You should practice doing tricks; you may get as good as me one day!” The man took out his coin again and flipped it expertly in his fingers. The girl applauded when he was finished, and the man put his coin away and took out a croissant.

“That was amazing, sir!”

“Thank you, miss.” He took a bite of his croissant and began to walk out the door. “Tanks fer leh croissamt!”

The man swallowed and took another bite. Paris was great. Good food, friendly people, amazing art. If only it weren’t so expensive, but ah, C’est la vie.

* * *

 

He made his way back to his hotel only to find his key not working. He went back downstairs to find the manager unrelenting to let him back in.

“But, my stuff! I paid for a week!” He exclaimed.

“It says on our computer you paid for 6 days,” the manager spoke calmly. “The maid took your belongings to lost and found; you can claim your belongings there. However, you’ll need to buy another night if you would like to stay.” The man’s eyes widened with panic.

“But I don’t have enough money. I don’t have enough to buy another night.”

“Don’t you have a credit card? Can't you take out money from  a bank?” The older man raised an eyebrow.

“No...” The man held his coin so tightly his knuckles went white.

“Then I’m afraid you’ll have to find somewhere else to sleep.” The manager blinked at him with no sympathy.

Swallowing, he released his grip on the coin and circled it in his hand.

* * *

 

The man hugged his knees, tearing up in a seemingly abandoned alleyway. However, there was always a man listening to the woes of Parisians… and broke tourists.

A dark butterfly flew gracefully down onto a coin the man held loosely in his palm.

“You’re alone in a city of happiness, with half your belongings on your back and no place to sleep. Your only comfort is a shiny coin. Bitter Beggar, I’m giving you the power to help those in need and punish those cruel enough to refuse them. All I ask in return are Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“For charity, I’ll do as you say.” Darkness consumed him, and in the place of a zany man stood a chaotic super villain. 

* * *

 

Marinette waved goodbye to the frisky man and picked up the change. She had enough on her schedule without learning party tricks, but maybe in her free time she’ll keep her promise. For now, she dropped the tips in the cash register and began to close up shop.

“Thanks for holding up the place while we were out,” said an older man's voice. It was her dad coming home with her mom.

“It’s no problem. How was your date?” Marinette asked, smiling, as she grabbed a rag and began to wash the counters.

“It was lovely. Andre’s ice cream is as good as it was on our first date,” gushed her mom, Sabine. Her mom picked up a broom and swept the floor. Her dad, Tom, took another rag.

“It’s getting late. You should go get ready for bed,” warmed Tom.

“Alright, dad,” she agreed. Marinette handed him her rag, grabbed a snack, and walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room. A pink blur moved from her pocket and flitted around her head. The blur was her kwami, Tikki. 

"Yes, I got you a cookie," giggled Marinette. She handed her small friend the cookie.

 

"I should finish up my project. What? Fashion ideas always are best at night," Marinette explained. Tikki still eyed her and shook her head. 

* * *

 

Adrien sat alone in his room, and as he so often found himself doing, scrolling the LadyBlog. There were no new updates, but just seeing the picture of his lady with praising comments were enough to keep him entertained.

Plagg slept soundlessly in Adrien’s laundry bin, which was a dangerous game, considering the maid washed his clothes daily. No one will interrupt him now, though, it’s too late for that. It’s 10 o'clock at night. Adrien should be sleeping like his kwami, but he was a secret night owl. Cats are nocturnal, after all.

Adrien sighed and stared out his window. He couldn’t help but think, out of desire to see Ladybug and boredom, how great it would be if an akuma-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Ladybug flying past his window. “Ladybug?!” He ran over and saw her just save herself from crashing with her magic yo-yo. Her face was of calculated rage and determination; Adrien couldn’t help but feel awe of her even now.

“Wait, what am I doing? I need to help her. Plagg!” Adrien picked his kwami up by an arm and poked him awake.

“It’s too late for this. Can’t we wait until morning?” Plagg whined.

“No, Ladybug needs our help!” Adrien stuck out his hand. “Plagg, claws out!” Plagg groaned as he was sucked into the ring, whining quietly about cheese.

* * *

 

"Need some help?" purred her partner from behind her.

"Hey Kitty. Yeah, I do. The akuma is in his coin- see it in his hand?" Ladybug pointed to the super villain who was flicking the coin at scared pedestrians, giving them money or turning them into solid gold.

"How do you know it's not his hat? It looks pretty suspicious," Chat asked.

"Because- I- I just know, okay? He didn't have the hat before his transformation." Ladybug answered harshly.

"If you say so, m'lady." Chat knew his lady had secrets, they both did, and so he didn't push.

* * *

 

"Pound it!" The partners grinned and fisted bumped each other.

"I gotta go before I transform back. Bug out!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo to the nearest building and flung herself there.

A small pen she'd had in her hair- Chat didn't comment earlier, as he found it adorable- fell out and onto the sidewalk. Chat ran forward and picked it up. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your criticism :)) hope you like it 
> 
> lmao I said a couple months ago I wouldn't write fanfiction on this and whoops my fingers slipped on my keyboard several hundred times h a h
> 
> No but really comment I pinky promise I'll love you


End file.
